


They fall into madness together

by Oniryx



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: And Fulgrim is ok with that, At least until the last thing, Blood, Choking, Dom/slave relationships, I'm not sorry, Konrad isn't gentle, Konrad put something bad where nothing should enter, M/M, Violence, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniryx/pseuds/Oniryx
Summary: Konrad is going to prepare himself for his final moment, but while traveling to Tsagualsa something he didn't foresaw happens: he met with his brother Fulgrim.Fulgrim wasn't supposed to be there, Konrad know it and Fulgrim is going to 'pay' for that.





	They fall into madness together

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some image/events can disturb more sentitive people (especially at the end).

Soon it will be over. Soon his moment will come, the right time for his final lesson, for his vindication.

The Primarch of the VIIIth legion was returning to the place where his life will finally end. He had been waiting for that moment since he was just a child and now soon he will have it.

He knows how he will die, where he'll die and who will be his killer. He knew everything, every single detail.

Sitting on the throne at the center of the command room, he was watching the dark colors of the galaxy, his eyes were absent while all around him were the constant voices of his sons, talking to each others, none of them dared to disturb the Primarch.

Konrad Curze was thinking. Something unexpected happened just a few hours ago, something he never saw in his visions, something he could never have imagined: one of the Emperor's Children's ship crashed with his own and while mostly of the astartes where already dead by the time the Night Lords came into their ship, there still were some survivors.  
Curze's orders were to kill every single Emperor's Children's astartes still alive, but one of them was not a simple legionary. Fulgrim was on that ship too. Since his remaining sons have already been killed by the Night Lords, Curse ordered to take Fulgrim on his ship and keep him in one of his cells like a prisoner.

While watching into the void of the universe, sitting on the black throne of his ship, he was thinking about the informations he got from the Night Lord who analyed the IIIth legion's ship recording. Seems like Fulgrim ship has been attacked by some of Guilliman's sons. During a battle between the two, those loyalist someway managed to force Fulgrim's remaining ships to retreat, but while fleeing his ship was severely damaged, his sons lost the control of it and mostly were killed by the explosions caused by the attacks suffered during the escape.

Konrad touched his head. It hurts. He didn't expect this. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He returned to watch the void. His final day will soon come, but seems like now he has something to do with his free time.

Konrad rose from his throne and start walking away from the command' room. He wasn't wearing his armor, just a dark cloat that covered every part of his body. Walking in the hallways he was like a ghost, a dark, deadly spirit.

Once he was before Fulgrim's cell, he stayed still, watching his brother.

Fulgrim was a complete mess, totally different from the Fulgrim he knew before the Heresy began. He was on his knees, his arms were kept high with chains while his back was against the cold wall. His brother seemed unconscious, his head was facing the pavement, his silver hair was covering his face. His hair, Konrad remembered it to be of a splendid, candid and pure white. Now it was unclear, covered with dust and blood.

Beautiful, though Konrad.

That pure white was now stained with blood and dirt, and it was a beautiful view.

Fulgrim's perfect body was still candid as Konrad remember it, but was covered with dirt, blood of his own sons and his own's and wounds. His brother was covered only by one black and ruined shirt and a dark cloth around his waist, covering between his legs.

One of the Night Lords said that Fulgrim was found unconscious, wearing his damaged armor. They took his armor off and left him with just those clothes, a courtesy's gift from the VIIIth legion.

Konrad kept watching his brother and started talking after a lot of minutes.

'I know you're awake'.

Curze couldn't see his brother face, but he was sure he was smiling now.

'I missed you, brother', Fulgrim's voice was different from the first time they met. He kept his face down, opening his eyes and watching his wounded legs, someway fascinated. 

'You shouldn't be here', was Konrad's only response. 

'Oh, where else should I be then?', the Phoenician finally raised his head, watching his brother. He was smiling, amused by the situation he found himself in. 'Tell me brother, where should I be now if not with my dear brother that kindly saved my life?'. 

Konrad didn't smile back. He was not amused, he hated all of this. 'I hope I would never have to see your annoying smile again', he said. 'But I don’t care where you should be or what you should be doing now, you shouldn't be here'. 

'I can't help it. I'm sorry, truly'. Lies. From the smile Fulgrim was wearing on his pale face, Konrad could definitely say that Fulgrim wasn't truly sorry for being trapped in his brother's ship.  
Fulgrim tried to move his arms, feeling the sensation of chains on his wrists. He trembled a little, realizing his situation. But he was not scared, not worried. He turned his eyes back on his dark and tall brother, watching him and pushing himself more toward him, feeling the cold chains hurt him more than before. He was aroused. 

Konrad didn't move. He just remained there, while his brother was watching him and demanding all his attentions on him.  
He touched his head, it hurts. He was still thinking, still remembering all of his visions looking for the one that foresaw this event, but nothing. Nothing. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

He was angry. Angry with himself but mostly with his brother. He was the cause of this situation. He entered in the cell and walked toward his brother. 

Fulgrim was still pushing himself toward him, now more excited than before. He knew what his brother was capable of, he has seen all those orribile things his brother and his sons did during the Crusade. And now he wasn't expecting nothing else but his brother having fun with him in his own ways. 

Konrad kicked him in his stomach. He was angry, terribly upset. 

Fulgrim cried in pain, a cry more similar to a moan of pleasure than pain. He wasn't watching his brother anymore, facing the pavement while focusing on his pain that was, unfortunately, already vanishing. 

Konrad squatted before his brother and took his face with one of his hands, squeezing his cheeks and his lips, while watching him very closely. His brother started to tremble now, keeping his eyes on him, but he still wasn't afraid of him. No, his brother was thirsting for this. 

Konrad took aways his hand, watching his brother's body.

Fulgrim couldn't help but smile, trembling a little in excitement under those dark eyes studying his body.

His brother touched the thing between the Phoenician's legs.  
Fulgrim's smile was more wide than ever.

'Do it', he said.

Konrad watched him in the eyes again, he couldn't understanding what his brother was saying.

'Do what?'.

'Do it! Do whatever your fucked up mind is telling you right now! Stop pretending to be a normal human being because we both know you're not! Do it, do me whatever you wish of me! I want to feel, I want to know how it feels to be victimized by you!'. The Phoenician was screaming, his mind was going crazy to the idea of being Curze's play-toy.

Curze listened to his brother, while remaining perfectly still. Fulgrim truly has changed.

The Night Haunter rose to his feets, a light creepy smile was curving his lips. He walked outside the cell and disappeared from his brother's view.

'What are you doing? Come back!', Fulgrim was angry but then his smile returned as he relaxed. His dear brother really loved to torture people.

To Fulgrim's surprise, Konrad was back only a few seconds later, carrying in one of his hand something. He watched surprised his brother entering in the cell and sitting before him, leaving the thing he was holding on the pavement, a long, rusty, kind of cylindrical piece of metal. 

Curze didn't even looked at him in the eyes, too focused on his true objective. He touched between his brother's legs again, Fulgrim shivered under his cold touch. Using his long nails, Konrad ripped off the cloth covering his brother's member, scratching him a little and hearing his brother's moans. 

Fulgrim breathed heavily, for a few seconds his smile wasn't on his face anymore, his eyes were staring at those black and cold eyes his brother has. 

Konrad, on the other hand, wasn't looking back at him. Instead, he was touching his brother's already-hard member. 

'Already like this?', asked Konrad. 'Not even Nostramo's sluts get wet so fast'. 

Fulgrim growled a little, but his lust was too strong to let that insult hurt him. 

Curze rose again on his feets and watched his brother kneeling before him. He opened the black coat he was wearing, revealing his naked, perfect body. 

'You know what to do', he said.

Fulgrim didn't wasted time and started working on his brother member with his mouth, tasting all that flesh with his tongue. He was moaning, surely he wanted to be heard, and started breathing more heavily when Curze's hand was helping him, while pulling his hair. 

Just a few seconds after, even if Curze was finally hard, he wasn't enjoying it. Maybe his brother wasn't so good as he thought he was? Anyway, he took Fulgrim's head with both hand and force his members into his brother's throat. Fulgrim couldn't breath, he kept gasping for air, moving his arms in a desperate need to free himself from chains and from his brother. 

Konrad was silent, but always watching his brother reaction. Now this is entertaining, he thought.  
He moved ahead with his legs and waist, blocking Fulgrim against the wall with his own body. Now he was free to leave his brother and use his hands for better ends. 

While his brother was still fighting to free himself, he started pulling his brother hair with strength, keeping his head high and his member fully immersed in his brother throat. With the other hand he started scratching Fulgrim's throat with his long nails, usually thrust them in his throat, making him bleed a lot. 

Konrad finally smiled, he was finally enjoying his. Seeing how his brother's member was twitching, probably Fulgrim was enjoying this too.

After some minutes his brother's twitches were stronger than before, he was making more resistance than before, but Konrad could clearly see his face, his expression of pure and maddening lust. He smiled again and with one of his feet touched his brother's member. 

From the moans and all the weird noises his brother was making, Konrad thought that he was near to his orgasm. 

Curze released the Phoenician and walked two step back. Fulgrim was finally breathing, it tooks him a few seconds before he could think clearly, but when he finally recovered, his brother was squatting before him, touching his hard member, already dropping some liquid. 

The next thing he felt was an hard, cold piece of something thrusting in his member. 

The Phonenician couldn't even scream and after some seconds of pure shock, he finally watched at his lower half: Curze was thrusting a rusty piece of metal inside him. It was long, ruined, dirt and irregular. That thing was thrusting inside him, each thrust more deeper than the other, until it reached a point where no matter how Curze insisted on it, it wasn't going to go deeper. 

Konrad watched curiously his brother's member impaled with that rusty thing, still twitching a little. 

Fulgrim couldn't scream or make other noises, watching before him with shock, his mind completely focused on what happened and his body blocked, rigid. 

Konrad finally looked at his brother's eyes and smile. 

'I'm not going to let you cum before I'm done with you'. 

Fulgrim moved his gaze toward his brother, still shocked, his whole body trembling a little. 

Curze pulled his hair toward him, amused to see his brother's reaction. 

'Isn't this what you wanted? I've just started with you, my dear brother'.

Konrad's smile was creepy, pure sadism and cruelty, but Fulgrim wasn't scared, the only thing in his mind and body was lust. More pain Konrad inflicted to him and more pleasure he felt.  
They both were going completely mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is my first warhammer's fanfic and the first fanfic I post here on Ao3 (and even first explicit ff) but I hope you'll be able to enjoy this anyway.  
English is not my main language, I've paid attention to my grammar but it's possible that some errors are still there.
> 
> The Night Haunter is one of my fav boi and he is perfect for doing shit like this so this is the main reason that brought me to write this.


End file.
